rseasterfandomcom-20200215-history
Nex
'Nex '(meaning "murder" or "death" in Latin) is the Zaros boss of the God Wars Dungeon with a combat level of 1001, making her currently the [[strongest monster|strongest monster in RuneScape]] fightable by conventional methods. She is the first monster to have a combat level of over 1000 (the only other monster is the level 9001 Ferret of Doom, which cannot be fought). She resides in the Ancient Prison - the Zaros stronghold of the God Wars Dungeon - which was released on 10 January 2011. It is highly recommended that one brings at least 3 players to fight her due to her siphon healing up to 3000 lifepoints at once in the blood phase, making it almost impossible for a single player to kill her using conventional methods. Nex is an immensely powerful entity and one of Zaros's most powerful weapons of war. What race she really is has been long lost to time; however, she possesses physical traits of the Icyene, Demons, Aviantese and Vampyres. Her history and origin are equally mysterious, but whatever they are she has aligned herself with Zaros and was the leader of his last army. She has over fifteen unique combat moves, and is cited as being RuneScape's most powerful and intelligent boss to date. History Following Zaros's downfall in the Second Age, the Mahjarrat Azzanadra was defeated by the armies of Zamorak and Saradomin. He was imprisoned inside of the great pyramid of Jaldraocht. Before his imprisonment, Azzanadra was working at Senntisten to reestablish contact with Zaros. The other Zarosians were working to secure the area around the Mahjarrat ritual site to gain the upper hand. The leader of these Zarosians was Nex. Gaining even more power whenever she battled, Nex was considered unstoppable. The forces of Saradomin were eventually able to imprison the powerful Zarosian army around the beginning of the Third Age. After great effort and sacrifice, they managed to lead Nex and the Zarosian army into a large ice cavern and then enchant them into a frozen sleep. Afterwards, the Saradomin forces built a temple around it. Many years after that event, a flock of aviantese were ambushed by an army of demons while transporting a newly created Godsword through the mountains. Because of their small numbers, they were forced to retreat into the temple. Eventually, reinforcements arrived from each side and the battle grew. Thus the battle of the godsword began. Much later, Saradomin priests, one of them being Ashuelot Reis, were approached by a mysterious figure who spoke of Guthix. He taught them that Guthix was the only god who could end the chaos and stop the war. The priests abandoned the cause of Saradomin and became followers of Guthix. Their new leader taught them the ways of druids, including an ancient ritual that had the power to awaken Guthix itself. The priests and their leader performed the ritual, but the result was unexpected and devastating. The priests accidentally reopened the prison, releasing Nex. Their leader, who had taught them the awakening ritual and the ways of Guthix revealed himself to be Sliske, a Zarosian Mahjarrat. Due to the length of the enchanted sleep, Nex was not at full strength. Despite this, she quickly laid waste to vast numbers from all sides. She was rapidly gaining power and soon she would be at full strength once again. For the first and last time in history, all sides stood together and, after an intense battle, managed to seal Nex behind the massive frozen door. When the God Wars Dungeon was reopened to the world in modern times, the number of adventurers that entered it seeking the godsword had an effect on the prison of ice. The tremors of battle, coupled with some seismic activity, caused the Ancient Prison to once again be opened, and adventurers can now descend to the depths of the prison to do battle with Nex and her army. Habitat Nex resides in the Ancient Prison. To reach her, players must first open the frozen door - the entrance to the prison. It can be unlocked by assembling a frozen key. To get a key, one must access all of the other gods' strongholds (Armadyl, Bandos, Saradomin and Zamorak) and defeat followers until they receive a key part. Accessing the boss rooms is not necessary. To get in the other strongholds, the player will need 70 Ranged, Strength, Agility and Constitution (note that some skills may be boosted). When assembled, the parts make a frozen key with five charges to open the frozen door. The key can be repaired for a cost which decreases based on your Smithing level, varying between about 50,000 - 100,000 coins . After passing through the door, the player is in a small, monsterless room with a pit leading to a lower level. A rope is needed climb down the pit; if the player does not have one, one can be obtained by searching the corpse in the room. After climbing down the pit, the player is in another small, monsterless room. The player should make any final preparation here (healing, drinking potions, etc.) before passing into the dangerous main room. A tunnel connects the small room to the main room. In this room, the monsters will be aggressive to the player unless the player has a high enough defence against them. After killing 40 of Zaros' followers in the main room, the player gains the ability to enter another safe room. There is a bank here, accessed via the nature spirit Ashuelot Reis. Note that players wearing a full set of ancient ceremonial robes don't need to reach a killcount - they will be able to go straight to the bank area just before Nex. Players should be careful when equipping the ancient ceremonial robes in the Nex room of Zaros followers as the robes have no stats and will not prevent the followers from attacking the player. Note that there is a limit on the number of players who can fight Nex at once. Killing tactics Quotes Nex will occasionally say various lines which are voiced. Initial phase *AT LAST! *Fumus! Umbra! Cruor! Glacies! Smoke phase *Fill my soul with smoke! *Let the virus flow through you! *There is...NO ESCAPE! *Fumus, don't fail me! Shadow phase *Darken my shadow! *Fear the shadow! *Embrace darkness! *Umbra, don't fail me! Blood phase *Flood my lungs with blood! *A siphon will solve this! *I demand a bl